


Dear Slytherin.

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, I'm not a very good poet, Slytherin, poem, slytherin feels, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because you are clearly the one who doesn't belong here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Slytherin.

Dear student who was sorted into Slytherin, 

I'm sorry.  
Not that you are the way you are,  
But that others will never accept you.  
Most of them won't even give you a chance,  
And, of course, you already know this.  
When you first got sorted you were elated,  
You thought now you could be accepted;  
But then you realized that finding other people like you  
And belonging somewhere  
Are two very different things.  
There is only one person outside your house  
That will talk to you outside necessity  
But they're a teacher, so you aren't sure it counts.  
You wonder if that's a rerqiurement for your house.  
If it's hardwired into you to be alone.  
If it's hardwired into them not to trust any of you.  
You can't really blame them.  
You aren't sure how it's possible to trust someone  
As different as you are  
You are the blank space on every Disney hero chart  
You are the villain of every story.  
The temptress.  
The monster.  
You never get a redeeming moment.  
And you wonder what it means that you--  
You who are not afraid to voice your opinions,  
You who can do what has to be done even if it hurts  
You who just needs to be more  
\---You are always the bad guy  
You wonder what that says about humanity  
When students are locked into dungeons and  
Called cowards because they will not kill their family.  
You wonder how you didn't see this coming.  
Once, your dance class was given names  
From the Avengers movie.  
You still get called Loki at home  
Because they couldn't find a hero that fit.  
Because you were smart enough  
But apparently not likeable enough to be Tony Stark  
Because you are clearly the one  
Who doesn't belong here.  
Here, you can be whoever others need to see you as;  
Here, you can pretend for a few minutes  
And hope they won't hate you  
When they find out it's a lie.  
That it's al a lie.  
That God of Lies isn't a misnomer after all.

>\------Finito.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote after seeing all the Slytherin hate on tumblr and in fanfictions. let me know what you think.


End file.
